


Feeding You Frosted Buns

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Baked Goods, Clubbing, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, F/F, Hangover, Lazy Mornings, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Sharon and Rayanne prepare hangover food after a night out.





	Feeding You Frosted Buns

Sharon watches Rayanne, who´s sitting cross-legged in front of the oven watching buns defrost.

How they ended up in Sharon´s kitchen Sharon can´t really say, but it was cold, the club was ugly and sticky when the lights were switched on, and Rayanne hung onto her neck when they hit the cold morning air, stumbling out on a litter-strewn parking lot.

Rayanne insisted on frosted buns. She said it was the best thing after a night out.

Sharon puts together a breakfast tray and goes to make a blanket nest on the couch. 

They have all day.


End file.
